Aspects of the disclosure relate to electrical computers, digital processing systems, and multicomputer data transferring. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to transferring data using a smart reconciliation system.
In some instances, systems of an enterprise organization may transfer data files to other systems of the enterprise organization. For example, each system may be assigned a particular task for the enterprise organization. After completing the task, the system may transfer a data file to another system within the enterprise organization. However, transferred data files may contain errors. For instance, the data files may be corrupt and/or incomplete. Based on an incomplete and/or corrupt data file, the receiving system may have difficulty completing their assigned task.